


Thin walls

by LarryStyle



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Boyfriends, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Shameless, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStyle/pseuds/LarryStyle
Summary: Ian and Mickey find out the walls in the Gallagher house are really thinBasically they have sex and everyone hears what’s going on (this is my first ever fanfic and it involves smut I have no idea what I’m doing just read)





	Thin walls

Mickey stares at Ian who’s laying on his back arms above his head from where he’s sitting at the bottom corner of their double bed.  
The summer heat causing sheens of sweat to drip down Ian’s abs; a subtle shine glistening with every move Ian makes

“Fuck” Mickey mutters, an erection already forming in his boxers

He’s ripped out of his daze when Ian gets up and stretches before heading to the bathroom

“Where are you going?”

“To the bathroom is that okay with you?”

“Whatever” Mickey grumbles his eyes flicking down Ian’s body for the second time  
Ian’s lips curve up into a smirk noticing mickeys obvious erection he stretches one last time with a grunt giving Mickey a show before walking out of the room

Mickey stands outside the bathroom when ian opens the door flicking the light off as he goes

“Shit Mickey you scared the fuck out of me”

Instead of answering Mickey lunges forward kissing Ian deeply faint moans coming from each boy “fuck Ian whispers “bedroom now”

The stumble into the room mouths still attached  
Ian pushes Mickey up against the wall kissing down his neck “lube?” He mumbles, words barely audible agains mickeys neck

Mickey reaches down to his left where a bottle of nearly empty lube is placed on the bed side table

He shakily hands it to Ian as he turns around so that his cheek is pressed up agains the wall with his hands placed ether side next to his face  
He spreads his legs waiting for Ian 

Ian grips mickeys hair pulling is head back as he latches his lips to mickeys neck once again a hickey already starting to form

“Hurry the fuck up!” Mickey grunts before Ian’s lubed up finger breaches his rim before slowly entering

Mickey moans softly when he finds his prostate 

“Yeah right there” he moans “more”

Ian thrusts another finger in and hums quietly as he strokes the pleasure button inside Mickey he spreads his fingers stretching Mickey so he is ready to take his dick

“Just get the fuck in me” Mickey demands

Ian slicks up his cock and breaches mickeys hole

“You ready?”

“Yeah man, fuck”

Ian thrusts in sharply, his dick finding mickeys prostate instantly 

“Ahh fuck” Mickey groans as Ian keeps thrusting

Skin slapping and grunts and moans can be heard coming from both men

“Fuck you feels so good” ian breaths in mickeys smell of sweat and cigarette smoke “so good for me” he moans

“Yeah” Mickey murmurs his moans getting louder as he gets closer to his climax 

Ian’s hand runs down mickeys left thigh reaching under his knee as he lifts his leg up against the wall, stretching Mickey even more as he lifts his own leg matching Mickey before hammering into him

“Mmm mm don’t stop” mickey cries loudly, clenching his ass around ians cock he reaches his hand around and grips on to Ian’s ass pulling him even closer

“Wasn’t planning on it” Ian mutters back

Before Ian has time to reach for mickeys dick he comes untouched, cum splattering all up the wall Ian follows right behind him he moans as he releases inside of Mickey, cum already dripping down his thighs as Ian still thrusts slowly, milking his orgasm as they both pant loudly

He slowly drops his and mickeys leg back down to the ground as he slowly pulls out grabbing tissues from the table and cleans the wall and mickeys thighs 

“You okay?” Ian asks smiling slightly

“Fuck that was good” Mickey walks to the bed and drops down onto his back cum still seeping out of his ass onto the fresh sheets, he lifts an arm to his eyes to block out the light. Ian soon follows dropping down next to Mickey and pulling him to his chest and kissing the top of his head 

Ian’s thumb gently stroking Mickeys hip bone from where his arm is wrapped protectively around mickeys back neither of them bothering to clean up the mess them made as they slowly fall into a much needed sleep  
—————-

The next morning the pair walk down the stairs into the kitchen where 5 pairs of eyes are looking at the two figures 

“The fuck are you looking at?”

“Jesus how the fuck can you walk after last night?” Lips asks smugly, cracking his smug smirk as Fiona snorts into her coffee in the background as she eyes the two boys

The boys looks at each other confused  
Mandy smirks at her brother and best friend before stealing a piece of toast of lips plate

“The walls are thin” Fiona states

“Did you guys have sex?”

“CARL!!”


End file.
